


Uneasiness in Wonderland

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-27
Updated: 2001-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to "Through the Looking Glass" and "Curiouser and Curiouser".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasiness in Wonderland

## Uneasiness in Wonderland

by Bitmaxmouse

[]()

* * *

Altiverse 1.2 

Part III 

Uneasiness in Wonderland 

By Bitmaxmouse 

* * *

Disclaimers: characters are not mine....

* * *

Alex slowly entered the house after the Kents, he made his way upstairs and into the guest room. As he began to put his stuff away, Clark came in. 

"How did you know that this was the guest room?" 

"Um... back in my world, we grew up together, I spent a whole summer at your house when I was younger and I stayed in the spare bedroom... this room." 

"Oh. So, we were really good friends huh?" 

"Were? We still are good friends. Actually, we're more than friends." 

Clark blushed and stuttered. "O-o-oh. I see." 

Alex laughed softly, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hit on you. You, in your own way, are very different from my Clark." 

Clark gave Alex a nervous smile, "Well, dinner will be in an hour, since we just got home," 

"Thank you for telling me, and thank you for taking me in." 

Clark smiled once more and left Alex to return to his unpacking. 

After Alex had finished unpacking his belongings, he took out the necklace hidden under his shirt. The necklace seemed to have a life of it's own, it was deep blue with other shades of blue, purple and white mixed within. Alex shifted uncomfortably, he had felt empty ever since arriving into this world, he couldn't feel Clark's presence in the back of his mind. The cold feeling ate away at him slowly, and he shivered. 

"Clark," Alex whispered to himself. 

* * *

(flashback) 

Clark sat with Alex out in the barn, gazing into the night's sky. 

"So, you're sixteen now...," Alex commented as he wrapped one of his arms around Clark's waist. 

Clark looked down at his feet, that were dangling over the edge. " Yeah, Alex I don't think I'm ready... I wanted to for so long now, but now I'm scared." 

"Who said we had to do it today? We'll do it anytime you're ready, we have the rest of our lives don't we?" 

"Thanks Alex." 

"Don't worry about it love." 

They sat in silence for a little longer, then Alex's eyes suddenly brightened. "Actually, I haven't given you the second half of my present." 

Clark laughed, "Second half? Two presents Alex? You're spoiling me." 

"Well, I've been planning on giving this to you on your 16th Birthday, for a long time." 

Alex pulled out a small wooden box. He opened it, and inside there were two necklaces. Both were spherical shaped and were dark blue. Alex took one of the necklaces out an put on Clark, then he took the other necklace and had Clark put it on him. Once they were both wearing the necklaces, the substance inside started to swirl and change colors. Clark had a strange look on his face. 

"Alex, I feel funny." 

"Yeah, I heard it's suppose to feel a little strange at first, but you get use to it and it feels great." 

"Alex, I think I can feel you in my head..." 

"Yeah you are, and I can sense you too." 

"What are..?" 

"They're bonding necklaces, they create a channel for our souls, so that we can sense each other." 

"So you mean, if I get angry you can feel it?" 

"Yeah, and not only that, I can influence your emotions sometimes. For example, if you were angry at the moment, I could send comforting emotions to you through our link, and get you to calm down." 

"But doesn't that mean that if you're angry at the moment, you would also be sending that to me?" 

Alex smiled, "We can control how much emotion and though we sent to each other, that way we won't harm one another." As Alex was explaining to Clark how the necklaces worked, a thought leaked out. 'I love you so much Clark, if we weren't meant to be the necklaces would have rejected the bond and killed me, since they are so strong. Thank god our feelings are true.' 

Clark's eyes widened when he heard Alex's thoughts. Then Clark gave Alex the warmest smile and gave him a soft, long kiss on the lips. 

"I love you Alex, thank you for trusting your life in my hands." 

(End flashback) 

* * *

Alex sighed once more. As he got up from the bed, he looked down at his watch that Jonathan (from his world) had given him for his birthday. It was half an hour before dinner. 

"Maybe I can help Martha, after all, Clark eats so much." 

Alex hopped down the stairs, finding Martha hastily running around the kitchen trying to make a nice dinner. Clark was tending the fire in the fireplace and Jonathan was getting some cider out for everyone 

"Mrs. Kent, you don't have to make such a nice dinner because I'm here, and you must be tired since you all already had such a long day." 

"Oh no, it's alright, I'm not really tired. Any ways you are our guest! Here have some juice" 

Martha gave Jonathan some cider over to bring over to Alex. 

"I'm guess the Alexander Luthor in this world is a pretty important guy." 

"Oh.... well... ah!" Jonathan accidentally dropped the cup of cider in his hands. 

Alex concentrated slightly, and he stopped the cup from falling any further. The cup levitated and into his hands. Alex smiled at the Kent's shocked expressions. 

Jonathan blinked a few times, "How did you do that?" 

Alex just gave an innocent smile and said, "Magic!" 

Jonathan's stunned look turned into a suspicious look. "That was not just 'Magic'." 

Alex shrugged, "Well, if super-Clark over there can run faster than a bullet, look through walls, walk through fired and throw a football all the way to Tibet, I don't see why I can make a cup float. Right?" 

As Alex was saying this the Kents' eyes grew wide and more nervous. 

Finally Jonathan grabbed Alex's shoulders, "How the Hell did you know that?!" 

"You told me... I mean , the Kents in my world told me about Clark wasn't human and.... oh, in this world only the three of you know?" 

"That's right," Growled Jonathan, "And it's going to stay that way, got that." 

Alex gulped. "Yes, sir... You know, in the other world you don't hate me this much...." 

Jonathan glared, "Don't push it, I know what you Luthors are capable of." And Jonathan marched upstairs to wash up. Alex yelled back when Jonathan was upstairs, "I'm not Lex Luthor! I am not that fucking cold bastard! My Name is Alex MoonFyre! M-O-O-N-F-Y-R-E! Remember that!" 

That night, dinner between the Kents and Alex was very uneasy. 


End file.
